Falling From Paradise
by Celina Wood
Summary: "I was flying. Well, to tell the truth I was falling, but at the moment that didn't seem to matter in the least. All I cared about was the fact that I was moving through the air, eyes closed, my first smile in weeks gracing my tear stained face." Rated T for character death and some mean language.


_**A/N: Okay guys, I'm probably only going to do one-shots from now on. Sorry...? This is a sad FrUk one-shot , kk? Have fun~~**_

I was flying. Well, to tell the truth I was falling, but at the moment that didn't seem to matter in the least. All I cared about was the fact that I was moving through the air, eyes closed, my first smile in weeks gracing my tear stained face. That's when I hit the water.

I don't know where it started. Well, that was a lie, I did know. The one question was, when did it get this bad? When did I end up I the water? When did I end up with my head bobbing under as I gasped for breath and sputtered? When did I cross the line to the point that I was going to die? When was my fate set in stone, or in the mud at the bottom of this god forsaken lake?

I liked to believe I knew….

…

_I was twelve, young and wild, and I was sitting in the bend of a tree. I guess you could say I was a bit of a trickster. In one hand I held an apple, which I was eating, and the other hand held a bucket. Why a bucket you may ask. Well, it wasn't the bucket that was important; it was the mud that was in it that would change my life forever._

_Footsteps, I could hear the steading crunch of dry leaves under the person's feet, and everyone in a while I'd here the pull of fabric caught on branches of the undergrowth. Instantly I silenced my small giggles and crawled out further on the branch, I had been planning on getting my useless and hateful bothers back for months._

_With one last small rip and a flash of golden I let the contents of the bucket flying downward. I heard the loud half-scream that meant my surprise hit home, and I laughed loudly. I had won! It took me a second however to notice it wasn't one of my brothers I had hit, it was young girl. _

_With wild blue eyes she was looking upward seeming scared and she sat now on the ground. Her hair was golden blonde, so that was the light I saw before I tossed the mud! She wore a blue gown, or tunic, and she seemed almost amused when she saw me up in the tree, I wondered what she was doing there._

_"Bonjour…?" She said, though the tone was close to a question. Strange, her voice was deeper than I expected._

_"Oh… er… I don't speak that!" I weakly gave a smile, "I can… speak English…! Do you know English, Miss? I'm sorry I hit you with the mud…" _

_That is when she let out a small laugh and wiped the mud from her beautiful brow, I climbed down from my seat determined to help. The laugh confused me though, why laugh? What was so funny…?_

_"Zhat's funny, mon lapin! You zink zhat I am a girl?" Darn… what a heavy accent!_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I am far from a woman, cheri." Yes, this was how I met Francis Bonnefoy, the bane of my existence… and the man who started it all._

…

Stuttering I pulled myself from the waves, trying desperately to keep my head above the hungry water. My clothes were dragging me down and I felt dizzy, _no, _I thought, _your life will not flash before your eyes, Git!_ My thoughts however were interrupted as yet again I was dragged under the blue waves. Blue… like his eyes…

…

_"Come now, Lapin…" the smirk was a challenge as he flipped that golden hair I envied and hated._

_"I'm not a bloody rabbit! Leave me alone…!" I glared at him, pure rage showing in my face but he laughed it off and ruffled my already messy hair. With a scoff I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder deciding to ignore him for the most part. "You coming, or are you going on your own?"_

_ Francis laughed, "I'm coming Mon Cher, do not worry." And with that he swept past me, eyes alit with a blue fire, hair blowing in the wind as he stepped out of the house and held the door for me. I muttered something along the lines of 'I'm no bloody woman' but stepped past him. _

_This was my second year in school. Thanks to the froggish fool who turned my family in to the social workers. You could say I was a bit happy, though it was annoying to stay with foster parents, not have full freedom, and not see my brothers ever. The couples I tended to get stuck with seemed to either hate me or be scared of me, but no matter what I ended up near Francis. I almost felt as though there was some god somewhere that hated me._

_I had to grit my teeth as the frog began talking about how beautiful the morning was, as if. It was cold, wet, and would probably rain. He babbled on about the sky, the warmth, and the flowers that were starting to grow. The one thing I truly listened to was his statement of the coming of spring._

_"Yeah, yeah… whatever, Tosser." He suddenly was in front of me and I couldn't hold back the small blush that painted my face as he slid the flower behind my ear. _

_"We both know zhat you weren't lizening at all, Mon ami." He said this with a bright smile, his eyes closed and in all he looked perfectly happy. Well, he did look happy until I wiped that stupid look off his face with a punch to his perfect nose. _

_"Ow! Mon cher…." His hand flew to his nose as he bled, and I smirked._

_"Now it's a beautiful morning, Git."_

…

"H-help…!" My voice was horse as I tried to call out. I was at the moment clinging to a piece of drift wood, and I didn't know how long I'd last. Each moment it was getting harder to keep my eyes open, and soon I'd probably pass out, after that I'd probably sink into the depths of the water. I'm such a fool… how did I think this would be the solution?

"F-Francis…" His name was a strangled whisper to the air as yet again I lost the ability to stay awake. Be it a blessing or a curse.

…

_"You want what?!" Francis sighed and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes, we were standing behind the school building at the end of a long Thursday. The reason for my shock was simple, he had asked me out._

_"You know what I want, Mon amour…" and with that he leaned in to kiss me deeply._

…

Was the sky always this blue….?

…

_We were together, a couple, and the halls buzzed with the news. Everyone knew, and everyone was ether amused or upset by it. After all, it was the little gay boy and the school's flirt and that was the oddest couple in the schools ranks. To make things worse we were both boys._

_"Hey! Artie… you wanna do something Friday?" The American's voice interrupted my thoughts and I scowled._

_"No," I muttered and closed my book with a sharp crack. I began packing up my things and wouldn't look at the boy. I know he too had started to hate me and didn't want to deal with the possibility that he might hurt me in some why, call it selfish but I just couldn't deal with that._

_"Why not, Dude? Everyone is going to have a big, huge party at Matt's place! You can bring even bring Francis." I paused for a second, it was inviting, I hadn't been to a party with the people I had called friends for a while. _

_"Maybe… I'll think about it."_

_"'Kay, Bro."_

_…_

Somehow I was still on the branch, nearly crying, but still on the branch. My arms were weak and I was shivering, but I was still alive at the moment. I just with this pain would stop… I just wish I could breathe without this pain in my chest… I hate how bloody weak I've always been…

…

_"I always hated you, you know? You're stupid and useless… faggot." Each word hit me in the heart and I looked down, hugging my books to my chest, I closed my eyes trying not to cry. Anyone but Alfred, please, anyone but my brother figure._

_"A-al…" I whispered his nickname and silently cursed myself for my shaking accent, it made me sound weak. He was the closest thing to the brother I wished I had, my actual brothers were assholes who didn't care for me one bit… but Al was the cheerful kid who always cared, always wanted fun, even if I was hated by the rest._

_"No, I'm not 'Al' to you… I'm Alfred, only my friends can call me that." The girl in his arms looked at me with blank ice blue eyes, blue eyes, tough they weren't as warm as his… my mind drifted to Francis…_

_ I let my mind wonder as I got yelled at, trying to hide my pain in the details of the beautifully cruel world. I let them yell at me, even felt the blows of their fists, but I tried so hard to protect my already broken soul. It was in that moment I saw him in the group of gathered people._

_Francis was here. He stood with a gaze filled with shock and a bit of pain. Oh god… how was I going to deal with that look of pity? My shoulders began to shake, so much for hiding the bullying from him…_

_I turned in that moment and ran._

_…_

"H-help… anyone…"

…

_"Go away!" I called through the door of the house I was staying in, my foster parents were out and I had been alone all day. I knew the person at the door was Francis, and I couldn't face him today, not after what had happened._

_"Mon Cher… please!" I threw a pillow at the door and pulled myself into a tighter ball tears still running down my face._

_"No! I can't talk to you right now!"_

_"Mon cher… let me 'elp…"_

_…_

I was sinking now, eyes open, and I didn't care about the sting of the lake water in my eyes. I was almost amused by the bubbles floating out of my mouth as I sank into oblivion. The sun was shining through the water and looked blue… beautiful…

I tried to take a breath of air and instantly went into a panic, my lungs were on fire and I flailed in a weak attempt to swim. Nothing, there was no way out, I could feel the water rushing into my body through my mouth and could feel the water tugging at my clothes, I was going to die.

The burning feeling continued, then a feeling like my lungs were too heavy. My limbs were going numb and my eyes were drooping… _no… _I though. _Not like this, not yet…_

And then… it all went black.

I wish… I had… said goodbye…

…

A young man stood at the grave long after the others had left, his face tear stained and his blonde hair tied back, not paying any attention to the sympathetic glances. He had sat through the service without fully believing in the death of his friend, his love, but now he had to face it. Arthur Kirkland was gone, and would never be coming back.

He was gone, had washed up on the side of a lake by his old home, the police didn't know if it was murder or an accident, but Francis knew the truth. He just knew it.

He knew the way Arthur had looked in the last days of his life, weak and alone. He seemed to only speak when he needed to, and he didn't meet anyone's eyes. He had been a walking corpse with sunken eyes, no laughter, and no beautiful smile. Arthur hadn't been himself at all, he had been a shell.

Nothing would be able to calm the Frenchman as he fell to his knees in front of the place where the love of his life had been buried. He beat the ground, sobbed, and eve tried digging at the patch of exposed dirt with long fingers. Perfect fingernails broke, and blood welled up from under thin skin, but the man so in love with beauty didn't care, he wanted to see the smile of his friend one last time.

Nothing…

He was gone in this world…

And Francis had to believe it now.

"Mon amour, where… w-where are you? I know zhat was not 'ow you wished t-to go…" he couldn't say that the boy was dead, he just couldn't, couldn't speak the truth as it stared him in the face with the image of a headstone. It angered him, why was he gone?

"Y-you where bullied… for what? 'Ow come you didn't tell me?! I was 'ere for you… why…?" Again the man shook with tears but he pulled back so he was sitting on his feet, unable to look at the grave marker, unable to believe the truth.

And that is where he sat, for hours on end, until his friends came to lead the now broken man away, the man with the broken heart. It seemed to only be a cruel joke, but the wind seemed to whisper a simple sentence as he went.

"Better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all…"

_**A/N: Sorry for any sad feelings I may have cause, and hope you liked it, please review?  
**__**Please?**_


End file.
